When Darkness Falls
by FantasyMan1212
Summary: this is the first chapter of two part novel. this is set place in the kingdom of Geniva, when about a centaur named Colden and how his whole life changed one day all due to a mysterious dream...


When Darkness Falls

Chapter 1 Why Did This Happen?

In the beginning, there were elves and many mythical creatures that lived in existence and as well those that coexisted such as the humans that lived in the castle of Pergola, the elves that lived in the forest of time also known as Phlox, the Centaurs of the east, and the dwarfs of the mines of pickpockoleta, as well as the hobbits of undergrove. They all lived in harmony and peace as well and they keep all kept to themselves except of the hobbits they themselves did not.

In the lands of gravefall, there was peace everywhere you went as well as the mountains and the sea. They were all magnificent and wondrous with the vast scenery of the utmost beauty. But that is what it use to be like but now it is not like that anymore. One dark and stormy night, there was a figure that stood on holy grounds of Phlox. He stood look at the decaying flowers and rotting tree bark that was in his line of sight. He was looking for something that higher power wanted and he called out a name in a tongue that is no longer used in this world. He called the forbidden words and a Elvish women had appeared out of the darkness of the rotting and decay things around them.

The darkened figure called out to the woman," Give Me The Picayune Right Now, Or I Will Kill Where You Stand!" the woman stood there with a look that was not of fear or the look of pride but the look that of which gave her the idea of to run away. She ran with the quickness of a cheetah, the man looked at her and was getting frustrated. The man ran after her with the same speed that she was running.

They both ran for what had seemed like hours, the women saw a clearing in the distance. She thought to herself thinking that she could possible make an escape from the hood figure by hiding in the clearing. She ran for the clearing but she was not expecting the hooded figure to be there before her.

The women called the hooded figure out," I, Clara Ishtar will not give you anything this is something that my people and only my people may use. It is not meant for mortal hands. YOU CAN NOT HAVE IT DEMON! you will have to pry it from my cold dying hands." the hooded figure just stood there and snickered " you think you can stop me, you are sadly missssssstaken dear sweet missssssss." the hooded figure removed his hood and he was a magical hybrid. He was part elf and also part snake with the eyes of a tiger but had the figure of an elven man with long silver flowing hair as well as a ring that looked like it had some importance. The elvish women said " I know who you are. You are the snake demon Kalabar. You should be dead." " Well you are sadly mistaken my dear, I am most certainty alive now hand over the Picayune NOW!" he has said it with a below that caused the ground to shake with such force that Clara came crashing to the ground causing her to drop the Picayune and roll across the ground. "No! Don't touch it please you don't know what you will cause to the world!" oh my dear, I know actually know what I am doing and there is nothing that you can do about it'" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kalabar reached for the picayune but Clara shouted at the top of her lungs "FALGORA NEPHTES RESHPU!" causing the picayune to levitate off the ground and in a flash of light the picayune disappeared into thin air. "What did you do with the Picayune, you foolish elf? Do you have any idea on what you have done thanks to you this is going to take me longer then I had anticipated and it is all you fault, you damn elf!" Clara stood there in a glaring contest with the snake demon Kalabar. "there is nothing that you can do Kalabar, you will never find it." Clara said with a stern look on her face.

"Fine, if you aren't going to tell me where it is then fine, I will just take you too my master and see how he feels about you answer and see if he as merciful as I am going to be to you, he will make you cry for mercy and more and we shall both watch you as you cry in agony." Kalabar said as he grabs Clara and throws her over his shoulder and leaped away into the night as a shroud of darkness leaving no trace that he was there nor was Clara as well.

In a palace from the land of Galfordia, there was a knight by the name of Caprion, a centaur of the human knight guard the only Centaur to ever become one in the history of the centaurs, was watching the southwest post of the castle and suddenly was blinded and engulfed by a blanket of light, There he saw a figure. The figure that he saw was that of a women. The figure spoke to the young centaur, " please you must help me please." The centaur looked confused in a way but he thought that why would he help a stranger, not knowing who this person was, he drew his sword and his shield and said the womanish figure, " who are you state the business that you have here?" "please help me you must keep the Picayune safe please keep it from the snake..." the figure told Caprion. Not knowing what he should do, he stood there confused once again, then without looking he saw a bright light being thrown at him and then was back in the courtyard of Castle Fortica Normida. Caprion went home later that day thinking about what had transpired that day thinking on either if he was dreaming or if it was real thinking about what had happened to him, knowing in his mind he knows that if he goes through with what he was asked then he must go and do it with haste and without any hesitation what so ever.

Caprion stood in the room looking out the window to gander at the people down below thinking if one of them would have been the one to chosen to protect an artifact as valuable as this one but knowing the first thing that cam to his mind was that they would all turn it down and knowing what he must he has to do it because he is different from everyone else. With this in his mind he decided to go and speak to the court magi to tell him what had happened to him the day before.

"Great Magi Colden, I need to talk to you . This is really important please!" Called Caprion to the great court magi Colden. "yes my boy please come quickly into my tower quickly." Colden bellowed down to Caprion. Up the winding Stoney staircase that had seemed like it would last forever, Caprion came to room where there is nothing that but books in shelves and also on the floor and papers everywhere. "What is it you need to tell me my dear boy?" Colden said in a deep rich voice of a very frail body of an old man. " I had something happen to me last morn, it involves this piece of magical samarium amulet that had gotten when I was walking my rounds in the southwest part of the castle, I had seen this strange glimmering of light. I was in such amazement that I had to do nothing but follow it and when I found it I was blinded and blanketed by light. In this light I was met by a strange women and when I was there she told me to help her and I wanted to know who she was but she just repeated the same thing over and over again. Then all of a sudden she went and tossed this amulet at me." Caprion said questioningly to Great magi Colden. "Hmm..." Colden said thinking to himself. "What did this women look like Caprion?" "She looked like she was from the forest I think I am not quite sure it all happened so fast I didn't get a good look at her very well." Caprion told him.

" see then it is just as I had expected. This women is most like one of the guardians of the amulet that you hold in your hands right now and she needs your help protecting it from the Kragian or else all of the world will plunge into eternal darkness and all shall live out there days in darkness." Caprion was in such shock and awe, that the words were just stolen from him just from the sheer awe. From then Caprion's life would change forever from that point on with very little on the centaur's beating body in toe.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the darkest and most foul smelling castle in all of the land, at Castle Grimmore, there was the evil half-elf snake demon Kalabar and the elven women Clara. The snake demons master stood next to him. " Where did you send the picayune, Elven wench! Tell Me Now!" Said a voice that could shake mountains and cause earthquakes which caused the very ground to shake.

" I will never tell you where it is at. Never, it is not meant for the hands that have been stained with the blood of those that have been killed by your hands and that of your followers as well. It will only cause death and destruction." Clara said with searing pain that flooded her body with nothing but agony and suffering.

" My Dear Sweet Agonizing Eleven Wench, that is exactly my intentions indeed. You have read me to a Que. But that wont save you at all you will be died before anyone can save from your agony and suffering. I could make it all stop if you just tell me where you sent the picayune but only if you just tell me where you hid it." said the booming voice with a deep echoing sneer that shook the shackles hanging from the ceilings of the torturer chamber.

"Fine, I will tell you where I sent the picayune, but you must end the agony and suffering that is rushing in my veins." "tell me where you sent it first then I will make it stop." " I sent it the Fangdon Marshlands. you will find it there in the sacred alter of the faeries. You must be cautious when you get there or you will suffer a certain doom when you go there." Clara told the Booming hooded figure.

" Thank you my dear, I will keep up my end of the bargain." The figure waved his hands in the motions of an incantation of some kind and when he did this a dark light came from his hands. "FELJOA GANGERA ISHBALA", From saying these things, a bright purple light came out of the hands of the figure towards Clara and went into her body and caused her to feel better then she was feeling before. But suddenly she felt ill like she was slowly dying. But she was not dying at all it was just the pain of being in a dark and evil place.

"There I Grandova, have held my end of the bargain but I am having second thoughts of where you told me where the picayune is at. Are you telling me the truth elven wench, if you aren't I will give you pain and suffering that you will not want to live and you will be begging me to kill you on ground in which you lay on even if you were standing I will also strike you down as well. So I will ask you again, Are you telling me the truth, you dirty good for nothing Elven Wench!" Clara said nothing in response to what Grandova said to her. "WITCH! TELL ME!". All of a sudden, a flash of thunder came forth out of Grandova's hands that was hotter then the sun came hitting Clara in the torso causing her so much pain beyond belief she knew what it must now know what it feels like to die but she really couldn't know but she was thinking that this must be what it feels like in all the many ways.

" I see then I guess I will have to scorcher you until you tell me where you sent the picayune cause if you don't tell me then I will do this to your loving little insignificant disgusting fowl smelling forest." Grandova snaps her fingers and Kalabar brings her a crystal ball. She waves her hands in a circular motion and in a instance, Clara saw her home of phlox in the silver pinewoods and in the crystal ball Clara could see a figure that was standing in a the clearing of the council's hut of the village of Modal. In the vision, she could see that Grandova was chanting a spell for only what it had seemed like a few seconds which looked like forever, but she saw her in a matter of seconds, she shot all of the elements form her hands. She set the fire to the houses and trees, flooded and drowned everyone in water, caused the earth to break under everyone's feet and fall endlessly, as well caused hurricane forced winds to kill everyone with the rubble of flaming trees and hut rubble.

"NOOOOOO! I will tell where it is at please don't destroy them please" Clara cried. " well, I will think about what you will let you stew on where you sent the picayune so I will keep you here until I think that you are really willing to tell me where you actually sent it" Grandova said without a moment to late then she walked over to the teleporter and then levitated to the main floor of the castle and then all that was left in the room was Kalabar and Clara.

Back in the mainland, Caprion and Colden were still in his keep talking about what caprion had seen the following day. " Caprion, I am afraid to say this but you can do this alone, I must go with you and we both must consult the king first about this and in my stead, my daughter will take my place by the kings side."

"Very well Colden, you should go and talk to the king immediately" Said Colden in the quickness of the centaurs and the Magi, they went to the king's throne room.

"Your highness we seek an audience with you. It is of the utmost importance." Called Colden. "What is the of utmost importance that you must tell me right now Colden, as you can see I am in the middle of going over our defenses for the castle?"

In the middle of the planning of the defenses of the castle, the king sat his throne and listened to the story of the two quarreling heros that cause the king to eventually burst out into laugher almost causing him to almost fall out of his mighty throne made of gold and glimmering jewels. The king collected himself up from the uncontrollable laughter.

The king said in a illlupute tone to Colden and Caprion," I give you the permission to go and find whoever it is that you need to find and as you have told me your daughter will be in your steed due to your absence then I will allow it."

"Thank you your highness" Colden said to the king in the quickest speed he could, and with that they both left at the speed of a of dragon's breath, and with that, our heroes were on their way to go and find the mysterious woman that came to appeared in Caprion's Vision in the courtyard. As they let the castle, they could see the town off in the distance and the they saw the vast grassland of the land of Tamrial. They looked and turned to continue walking away from the castle to the town.

They came to the town of Calderon, they saw many people that full of joy and fulfillment in their faces that gave both Colden and Caprion the kind of feeling that they knew that they could do the secret personal mission that involved them risking their lives.

Colden and Caprion finally came to the town of Maladof , they saw the many vast and wondrous stalls causing them to become in a state of wonderment. They saw many things for sell like jewelry, clothes, and many other various object for sale, they weren't going to be buying anything very soon and so they just meandered around for a little bit. "this looks very becoming of sweet miss, the man at home would love to see these on you and it would be coming out his pocket and not yours" Announced one of the stall clerks.

From seeing this going on in the market, Colden and Caprion knew this was defiantly not on e of the best place to buy anything from anyone cause either one they would scam you or two they could just randomly come by and pickpocket you of all your money, seeing this caused them to leave right then and there from the city and continue on with their quest of great importance.

On that note, Colden and Caprion continued to the city walls and met with the guards at the gates to the outside world. " We have permission by the king himself to leave the sanctity 0f the kingdom and adventure to the great unknown and find something of great importance to the king himself."

Colden explained to the guards of the wall. "Very well venture carefully and be very careful, there have been words of bandits coming around to the center of the forest and attacking travelers and taking their valuables from them after they have been ambushed by them." Both the guards had explained to both Colden and Caprion.

"We shall both be very careful on our journey and thank you for the warning about what has been going on in the forest", and with that in mind the guards opened the large steel gate to the kingdom and both adventures left with nothing but their weapons and their clothes and nothing more then that.

As they let the safety of the city, they saw the vast wondrous colors of the greens Of the forest and the rough hills of the mountains, as well as the smooth flatlands of the steppes. They continued walking to the forest and saw that they could see an opening to the forest and started walking their way to the forest down the path of the sandy dirt paved road. Colden and Caprion walk till they came across the opening and could tell this is where they need to go is through the forest.

As they entered the forest, they saw a very odd looking object that look more like a figure or a silhouette of a person or that of a small child. They moved closer to the stilled object and saw that is nothing more then a small bush that looked more like that of a patch of grass.

"there is nothing that we should worry about except for the Bandits in the woods that only attack wayfaring travelers" Called out Colden from the back of the shadows of the forest.

From hearing that coming from Colden mouth, there came a rustling in the trees and then all of sudden their came shadows that came flying out of the trees as if they were bats in the night and landed gracefully onto the ground as if they were like cats that had been taught gymnastics. "Halt!" "You shall go no further, you shall drop all of your belongings or you will die in the spot of which you stand." Called a voice amongst the group of shadows.

"We wish to you know the name of the shadow that stands in our way and we will not give you our belongings or anything else of that matter, we would rather strike you down then give you anything!" "And with that you have sealed your fate"

suddenly, the shadow started to move a speeds that surpassed that of even Colden and Caprion. The shadow came at them with a hand that was made of pure dark energy. The fist came down with a Crashing WOOOSH sound and went straight for Colden which he was randomly just standing there in midst of all of this talking. Colden chanted something that suddenly created a shield of pure light energy that cause the shadows fist to disburst into a regular fist and came out into a regular shadow after this.

Now tells us who you are!" Caprion came out screaming at the shadow

"I am the Shadow Bandit, I am the one that everyone thinks that there is more then one of me but really there is just one of me and nothing more then that."

"We shall Destroy you and the rest of you minions and there is nothing that is going to stand in my way to keep my from my destiny nothing not ever your slimy ass."

Saying this only fueled the Shadow Bandit's rage and caused him to become a darker shade of black which as well caused him to grow into a massive size, a size that looked like it could consume the whole forest in one vacuum gust of air. " Oh now you've done it Caprion, calling him names just made our problems even worse" called Colden. " No, it didn't...Wait why are you hiding in the bushes for, you are suppose to be helping me take down this monster with me not let me take it down by myself?" exclaimed Caprion " I will when you go first."

Suddenly out of the blue, a fist of pure darkness and anger came and hit the ground with such force that it caused it shake and crack the ground as if it was the sound thunder. Colden teleported himself out of the way with the wave of his hand, he vanished to a different place of the forest. Caprion galloped towards the giant shadow bandit and caused the ground to shake again with the same force. Caprion dodged out of the way and slashed the shadow with this mighty sword causing the shadow to cry out in pain. The Bandit cried out with a mighty roar, "You shall pay with punishment of my shadow warriors" suddenly there came a gathering of shadows that moved like lighting as it strikes the ground cause it to quake on the ground.

They moved into a formation that was unlike any that Caprion as well as Colden had every seen before. It started to take shape, the shape that looks like a human being but came into the shape just like the dark shadow warrior that stood as if he was bigger then that earth itself. The Shadows that were just sitting on the ground started to form life with the very ground that they were casted on. They took the form of human man but they were not able to speak nor were they able to free think among themselves, they were the dolls, thoughts of lifelessness aka the shadow warriors of the shadow bandit. All Caprion and Colden could do was just stare right at the the formation that the shadow warriors were in and could not do anything. The shadow bandit called to his warrior and made them attack Colden and Caprion. They both looked at each other and they knew what had to be done about annoyance that stood in their way.

In a split second, Colden and Caprion moved with the speed of a panther and the elegance of a unicorn. Caprion went into the horde of shadow warriors and started swinging his eleven sword at one of the shadows, but it moved and dissipated into the very air itself. Colden saw what was happening to Caprion when he was fighting the shadow warriors. Colden thought to himself, then he knew what must be done. Colden started speaking in a language that was long lost those of the human realm. The words that he spook were that of an elvish tongue. The words that came from the body of a frail old man was "Serpentia Consortia Mundanium Veilium". Out of nowhere


End file.
